Gato endemoniado
by Haru-Eaton
Summary: Maldito. Maldecía una y otra vez, mientras sus ojos azules se clavaban con odio en el ser que dormía sin ninguna preocupación, acostado sobre un cojín azul que estaba en el suelo.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

* * *

><p><em>Maldito. <em>Maldecía una y otra vez, mientras sus ojos azules se clavaban con odio en el ser que dormía sin ninguna preocupación, acostado sobre un cojin azul que estaba en el suelo.

Lo odiaba y no tenía reparos en demostrarlo cada vez que lo veía. Esos enormes ojos negros lo observaban con burla y estaba seguro que hacía cosas para molestarlo a propósito. Sus amigos le decían que estaba loco, pero él les aseguraba que aquel ser de pelaje negro y orejas puntiagudas, lo odiaba con la misma intensidad o quizás más.

Y es que Uzumaki Naruto no podía evitar aquel horrible sentimiento que se expandía cada vez más. Ahora ¿Quién era el pobre ser que era el blanco de su odio y desprecio? Pues nada más ni nada menos que _Sharingan_; el gato de su querido novio, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sharingan había sido un regalo de Itachi a su hermanito menor, cuando este cumplió los 14 años de edad. El felino era consentido por su dueño y Sasuke no podía evitar adorar a ese animalito que le había robado el corazón al momento de cargarlo por primera vez. Naruto conoció al demonio de 4 patas — como el solía llamarle— a los 16, cuando él y el Uchiha comenzaron a salir.

El rubio había intentado ganarse al peludo animal, pero este parecía detestarlo con toda la extensión de la palabra. Siempre que intentaba acercársele, este se erizaba y le siseaba como serpiente. Incluso llego a intentar rasguñarlo cuando estaba muy cerca del Uchiha menor.

Ese gato endemoniado lo odiaba y cuando el rubio se lo dijo a su adorado novio, este se rio de él y le dijo que estaba exagerando.

¿Exagerar? ¿Él? Nunca.

— Sasuke, está mirándome de nuevo. — El Uchiha rodo los ojos al escuchar las quejas del rubio. Ambos estaban en la casa de Sasuke, sentados en la cama del moreno, acurrucados mientras veían películas de horror. Sharingan estaba muy campante en su cojín frente a la cama, hace algunos minutos que había despertado de su siesta de la tarde y se había dedicado a observar al rubio.

Naruto estaba incómodo con aquella mirada rasgada, sentía que el gato miraba con desaprobación la posición en la que estaban los adolescentes.

— Deja de exagerar, Dobe. Sharingan solo quiere tu atención — Respondió fastidiado el moreno, mientras se acurrucaba más contra su rubio novio.

—"_Atención mis…._ "

Sharingan entre cerro sus grandes ojos y Naruto le siguió el juego, podían verse los rayos que se lanzaban y la tensión que había entre ambos.

— Iré por algo de beber — Musitó el Uchiha, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y salía del cuarto, dejándolos solos.

— ¡Espera, Teme! — Demasiado tarde, Sasuke había desaparecido de su campo de visión.

Naruto sintió su ceja temblar con irritación y dirigió su vista hacia el cojín, donde el ser endemoniado estaba. Pero para su sorpresa, el gato negro no estaba, miro a todos lados pero ni señas del animal.

El rubio rasco su cabeza, claramente confundido. De pronto, sintió algo pesado caerle en la cabeza y rápidamente llevo sus manos hacia la adolorida zona, intentando calmar el dolor.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! — Exclamo con una mueca, tomando el objeto que le provoco dolor; un libro.

Dirigió su vista hacía el estante que sabía estaba sobre su cabeza y se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que: Sharingan.

— ¡Maldito gato desgraciado! — Grito con la cara roja por el enojo, rápidamente se puso de pie e intento tomar al gato entre sus manos para poder estrangularlo. Pero este, previniendo el ataque del rubio escandaloso, comenzó a saltar y correr por la habitación, huyendo por su vida.

Naruto no pensaba con claridad y un increíble instinto asesino se apoderaba de su ser, saltaba de la cama al suelo, del suelo al escritorio y sin importarle nada, tiraba todo lo que había a su alrededor en su afán por atrapar al demonio gatuno que hasta parecía estarse burlando de él; puesto que paraba en algunas ocasiones y esperaba a que el rubio estuviera suficientemente cerca para comenzar su carrera de nuevo.

Tan ensimismado estaba el Uzumaki que no se percató de la puerta de la habitación abrirse y ni del grito de sorpresa y enojo que soltó Sasuke al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su habitación.

— ¡Te atrape! ¡Ja! — Canto victoria, mientras miraba con una sonrisa zorruna y maligna al gato que tenía entre sus manos y que trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Tú idiota cabeza hueca! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! — Grito el Uchiha totalmente indignado, acercándose a grandes zancadas hacia su novio. — ¡Mira lo que le hiciste a Sharingan! ¡Está muerto de miedo!

Sasuke tomo a su gato y miro de forma asesina al rubio. Naruto no podía creerlo, el maldito animal se había salido con la suya — de nuevo— y el quedaba como el malo de la historia.

— ¡Pero Teme…! ¡Él comenzó! — Trato de defenderse apuntando al demonio gatuno, el cual maullaba de forma lastimera a su dueño y se le restregaba como si no hubiera mañana.

_Maldito gato embustero_

— Callate usuratonkachi. Tratare de tranquilizar a Sharingan y cuando vuelva, quiero ver cuarto impecable— Dijo o más bien ordeno el mayor, viéndolo con ojos asesinos y sin más, salió de la habitación llevándose consigo al felino malcriado.

Naruto vio como el gato se asomaba por el hombro de su dueño mientras se iban alejando y estaba seguro que era una sonrisa burlona lo que se había formado en la cara del animal.

— Como odio a ese gato

* * *

><p>Bien... La verdad, esto me quedó algo raro, pero espero que les guste :)<p> 


End file.
